The New Adventures of Legend of Korra
by MakorraKataangfan01
Summary: Years after the defeat of Amon, Team Avatars children form a new friendship. Will they find their way, or will they fail to change. Their journey will test everything they believe in.
1. Chapter 1:New Friends, New Adventure

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA**

**FIRST FANFIC SO DON'T CRITICIZE ME!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friends, A New Adventure Begins

In Republic City a new bending academy was built and the first class in the academy's history starts it's first day. Among them there was the prince of the Fire Nation, the chiefs daughter, one of the only Airbenders in the world, and the Avatars sons. They were all the most respected students. Rohan, the airbender, and the chiefs daughter Toph didn't care much about the respect, but the prince and Avatars sons loved the loved how all the students followed them around.

On that day the council decided to bring high masters from each nation to see the students in the first day of classes. For that reason the teachers had a sparring match with all the students going against each other to grade them. The masters were amazed by the students actions. When Rohan went up against the Avatars oldest son Kiran all eyes were on them.

"C'mon Kiran!" his younger brother shouted.

"Uh oh." one of the cops said under his breath. This cop had spiky black hair and amber eyes and he knew exactly what Kiran could do, and he wasn't going to be happy if he got scolded by Tenzin if Kiran hurt Rohan. But he wasn't to excited of what his wife would do to his son if he did hurt Rohan.

To everyone's surprise Rohan dodged all of Kiran's attacks, and wore him out to where one strong gust of wind knocked Kiran down. "H-how did you beat me?" Kiran asked.

"I won because you think that everyone will just let you win because you're the Avatars son, but they won't. You're just afraid that you won't live up to your fathers expectations. Am I right Kiran?" Rohan said.

Kiran just looked away from him and got up and walked off the floor. Little did he know his parents and the old Fire Lord Zuko, the old waterbending master Master Katara, and his other family members heard what Rohan had said, and couldn't imagine Kiran would think that.

After Kiran's match Akiak was up against Toph the chiefs daughter. They went to their assigned corners and got into their fighting stances. The ref said go and they let loose a flurry of attacks of water and earth at each other. All the masters were astonished with their skill, but two certain waterbenders were looking closely at the young boy and saw many flaws with his fighting tactics.

"I thought I taught him better" the Avatar said.

"I wouldn't doubt that Korra, for a while you were the same way." Master Katara said to her former pupil.

"Yeah, that was until I came to Republic City, seen what the Eaqualists' were doing, joined the Fire Ferrets, formed a new 'Team Avatar' , had my bending taken away, broght balance to the world after revealing who Amon was, and getting my bending back from my past life." Korra said sarcastically.

Katara just chuckled to herself and continued watching Akiak fight Toph. It wasn't long after that Toph knocked Akiak flat on his rear."Jeez, you're like a Snowflake. Too easy to beat, that and you look and fight like a girl." Toph said.

"Rrrr, I do not fight like a girl, my mom trained me, and just wait when I'm recognized in the Southern Water Tribe as a master with my totem you won't be laughing at me!" Akiak yelled.

"Heh, a masters totem says that you're a mature adult, not a foolish child. Lets face it you won't ever get one,"Toph said.

This seemed to get on Akiak's nerves because he lashed out at Toph. Before he could hit her one of the officers threw a burst of flames at Akiak's line of water and the Avatar was restraining him.

"Are you all right Toph?" the officer asked.

"I'm all right Sergeant Mako," Toph replied.

"Let me go! Were not done yet," Akiak yelled.

"No! Akiak when are you going to learn when to stop. You're too foolish to know when to stop" Korra said.

* * *

Later that night on Air Temple Island there was a big gathering in the main house. It consisted of the Fire Nation royal family, the chief and her daughter, councilman Tenzin's family, and the Avatar and her family. The only ones in a good mood were everyone BUT the Avatars sons. They were sitting at the cliffs staring out at the city.

"Y'know mom will be wondering where we are," Kiran said to his brother.

"So? What does she care, didn't you see her today, she was so disappointed in me," Akiak said.

"She has a right to be," Kiran said."You let your temper get the better of you."

"Oh, so now your against me?" Akiak retorted.

"No, I'm only trying to change, make dad proud of me, why can't you do the same?" Kiran asked

"Just leave me alone!" Akiak said. So Kiran left and bumped into his mother.

"Where's your brother?" Korra asked her oldest son.

"He's at the cliffs, he thinks you're mad at him" Kiran replied

"I'll go talk to him, hey you should go talk to your dad," Korra told him.

"Okay, I will," Kiran said. So Korra left to talk to her youngest son, and just like Kiran said she found Akiak on the cliffs looking out toward the city.

"Hey," she said.

"What do you want?" Akiak said dryly.

"Look I'm sorry if I seemed mad earlier, but you have to learn to know when to quit and calm down," Korra said.

"I know, It's just, ever since you took me to the South Pole and I saw that one boy get his totem I've wanted so badly to get my hand print on that wall, just like you did," Akiak said looking at his mothers wolf totem. It was true when she and Mako took him and Kiran to the South Pole to witness Hakoda's manhood cerimony that's all he wanted. For five years he's been training hard in order to get to his manhood cerimony and get a good totem.

"Y'know I thought the same thing when I was your age," Korra said with a smile.

"R-realy?" Akiak asked.

"Uh huh" Korra said "Akiak it doesn't matter how hard you work the spirits decide what guides you on your way to becoming a master, sure I mastered my element when I was eight but I wasn't a true master until I defeated Amon, and you can do the same thing. Trust me." She told her son.

"You had Dad, uncle Bolin, Tenzin, aunt Asami, and uncle Iroh to help you. I don't have anyone to help me," Akiak said.

"That's not true little brother, you have us," Kiran said. Akiak turned around and saw his brother alongside Toph, Kozu, and Rohan. This brought a smile to Akiak's face.

"Heh, well that means that were in this together, just like our parents were, right." Akiak said to his new friends.

"You bet Frosty!" Toph exclaimed.

"It is my job to make sure that you stay on the right path after you get your totem, and hopefully become your friend along the way," Rohan said

"This will give me friends outside of the palace and maby give me experience leading my friends," Kozu said.

"It's my job as an older brother to keep my little brother safe, right? C'mere," Kiran said.

Korra walked over to the other adults and said, "This means we'll have more trouble than before won't we?"

"It depends on if they turn out like we did," her husband said.

"It doesn't matter on what they choose, we will be there for them. That's what parents do," Tenzin said.

"Yeah, you should know Rohan's your fourth kid," Korra said with a chuckle.

So from that day on a bond was formed between five children, a bond that would take them on the greatest adventure that would test their friendship along the way.

**"Hey! Akiak here, hope you liked it, heh. Next Time on The New Adventures of Legend of Korra! Man why do I keep having these weird dreams. It's almost my fourteenth birthday and I'm failing classes because of them. HEY FOURTEEN! I get my totem when I'm fourteen!" *Jumping in the backround* "Find out what I get as my guide" *smiles brightly*"Next Chapter: The Way of the Wolf, tune in!"**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Way of The Wolf

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA**

**I'm putting in a little Disney later on, only the songs though.**

**Last time on The New Adventures of Legend of Korra:**

**A new bending school opened up in Republic City and the first class of students had a sparring match for the grand masters of the four nations. During that match the Avatars sons were sorely beat by councilman Tenzin's son Rohan and Chief Beifong's daughter Toph. That night they formed a friendship with the two and the Fire Nation Prince, Kozu. Now with Akiak's fourteenth birthday soon approaching along with his manhood ceremony in the South Pole, strange dreams have been plaguing him.**

**What do these dream's mean, are they trying to tell him something, or are they a past life coming to the surface. Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Way of the Wolf

_Where am I? Hey I'm in the Southern Water Tribe. Wait. What? No I'm in Republic City._

_"Commander!" someone said._

_"What Leutenant?" the commander asked_

_"Sir the villagers are rioting again," the leautenant said._

_"Well send some men out to stop them," the commander said to his leautenant. "And make sure my family's safe."_

_"Yes sir!" the leautenant said._

_"Akiak get a hold of yourself I'm sure Toph, Soto, and Mei are fine," The commander, now known as Akiak said to himself. Soon there were bangs heard through out the village. Akiak ran outside to see multiple fires all around the village and saw the leautenant running up to him._

_"Sir they had new weapons with them this time and we had no waterbenders in the squad," the man said  
_

_"And my family?" Akiak asked_

_"We couldn't find them sir, I'm sorry," The man said_

_"The rioters have gone too far where I can't find my family, but why?" Akiak asked more to himself._

_"They want you to surrender the city," The leautenant said_

* * *

"AH!" Akiak screamed as he awoke with a jolt. He looked around and seen that he was in his room, in the little house on Air Temple Island that was built after he was born."Man why do I keep having these weird dreams?'' he asked himself. It had been a few months since the academy's first day and the sparring match, and the start of his friendship with the others. It was almost the end of spring break and soon him, Kiran, their family and their friends were going to the Southern Water Tribe for Akiak's fourteenth birthday and manhood ceremony.

"Akiak c'mon get ready and start packing were leaving this afternoon remember?" Korra yelled up to his room.

"Alright mom!" Akiak yelled back "Whew, at least she forgot about my grades," he said to himself. In about an hour he was packed and ready to go, luckely he was just in time for lunch.

"Looks like someone slept well," Mako said as his youngest came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was wondering when he was going to get up," Korra said as she came over to hug and kiss Akiak on the cheek.

"Mom! I'm almost fourteen can you stop with the morning kisses?" Akiak complained to his mother.

"Be nice to your mom son, she's the one who takes care of you, remember?" Mako reminded his son.

"Yeah only because you're at work most of the time dad," Kiran said as he came in and got the same treatment from his mother as his younger brother did.

"Yeah, remember Mako," Korra said,"When did your shift get over last nigt?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Uh, HEY LOOK AT THE TIME!" Mako exclaimed "LET'S GO!"

"MAKO!" Korra yelled and took off after her husband. The almost fourteen year old twins just laughed at their parents.

"To think that her hand print is on that wall," Akiak said chuckling.

"Yeah, only mom can make dad run like that," Kiran said.

The boys just picked up their bags and walked out to see their mom had their dad in a head lock near Oogi, with Tenzin trying to calm the Avatar down. The boys just chuckled at their mothers childish antics and walked over to Oogi and got ready to travel to the South Pole.

"C'mon Avatar stop messing around and let's get going" Bolin yelled

''Alright come on Mako," Korra said to her husband after she let him out of her hold.

"And that's what I love about her," Mako said to himself and chased after his wife of almost fourteen years. So the group consisting of Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Bolin, Mako, Korra, Akiak, Kiran, Iroh, Asami, Kozu, Lin, and Toph set out for the Southern Water Tribe. It took three days to get to the South Pole which only left one day until the boys birthday.

"Welcome back Avatar Korra," Chief Atik said.

"It's good to be back Chief Atik, hows Hakoda?" Korra replied

"Tomorrow he puts his hand on the wall," Atik said

"Heh, Akiak has his ceremony tomorrow as well," Korra said gesturing to the sleeping teen slung over her brother- in- law's shoulder.

"That's right Katara said it's a good one," Atik said."Tonraq and Senna are waiting for you, Mako, and your sons' up the hill"

"Thanks," Korra said taking Akiak from Bolin. "My parents must miss me"

* * *

_"Toph, let's go were goona be late!" a little girl shouted._

_"I'm coming Pipsqueak," Toph replied._

_"You LIKE her don't you brother," Kiran said to his younger brother. _

_"WHAT! I do not," Akiak replied flustered. "Why would you say that anyway?" he asked._

_"It's obvious, you always follow her in school and every time you talk to her you can't get the words out," Kiran said. _

_"What's going on there?" Akiak asked pointing to the village square._

_"I don't know, let's check it out," Kiran said. In the village square there was a protester yelling nonsense about the leader of the village._

_"Chief Soto has oppressed the lower class citizens of the village, we will take no more! The time for a new leader has begun join Nolan and give the lower class citizens the rights they deserve!" the protester shouted._

_"What are you talking about, Chief Soto has done nothing but good, he gave me and my brother a job protecting his son so that Akiak could try to live by his totem," Kiran said._

_"And I bet you two live in the upper class citizens with your family," the protester said._

_"RRRRR NO! we don't we live in the lower class district of the village with our poor family you dumbass! I only got the job because I couldn't live by my totem in that district," Akiak shouted grabbing the protester by the collar.  
_

* * *

"WOAH!" Akiak screamed as he woke up. "Damn why do I keep having these, and this time I woke up before the sun, man this has to stop soon, I hope." He looked around and noticed he was in his grandparents home in the South Pole, and then he realized that someone was up. He walked out and found his gandmother sitting with his mom at the table. "Gran-Gran!" he shouted.

"Akiak you're up! how are you doing?" Senna asked her grandson.

"Well, I can tell you right now who's failing classes between the boys," Korra said.

"Heh, you haven't forgot about that, other than that I'm doing fine," Akiak said with a smile.

"Well, your mother and I were just talking about something that happend long ago in the Water Tribes," Senna said.

"Why would you be talking about history this early?" Akiak asked them.

"It's nothing important, and by the look of the sky your father and brother will be getting up soon so go wake up your grandpa," Korra said.

Akiak nodded and went to wake up his grandfather. After he left the kitchen he remembered that today was his birthday, and his manhood ceremony, so that made him go a little faster. "Pop-Pop! get up!'' Akiak yelled and jumped on his grandfather.

"WOAH!HEY! Settle down buddy I'm up," Tonraq said.

"Pop-Pop I'm fourteen today, y'know what that means right?" Akiak asked Tonraq.

"Hm, I think I remember something about Water Tribe boy's getting a totem at a certain manhood ceremony when they turn fourteen, am I right?" Tonraq asked his youngest grandson.

"YEAH!" Akiak yelled.

"Well, let's get out there so we can get ready," Tonraq said.

So they walked out to find Senna, Korra and Mako at the table talking and Kiran sitting on the floor petting Pabu who came in with Bolin who was talking to his nephew.

"Morning," Akiak said to his uncle and brother.

"Hey there's the other birthday boy," Bolin said.

"Hey Akiak," Kiran whispered.

"What?" he asked his older twin.

"Does mom seem a little different today?" Kiran asked.

"Yeah, earlier her and Gran-Gran were talking about some Water Tribe history, I think it might be some Avatar thing Aang is relaying to mom," Akiak said. The morning went good, everyone ate breakfeast together. Around noon the children went out to play. Soon littler kids came up and started asking Akiak questions.

"Akiak are you a strong bender?" one of the girls asked.

"Well Mei, I'm kind of a strong bender," Akiak said.

"Yeah right Frosty, when I faced you you were the strongest waterbender I'd ever fought," Toph said.

"Then I want to be just like you!" one boy said.

"Soto, don't be ridiculous, you're only in the beginners class under Master Katara," another boy said.

"Shut up Colton, I can be a strong bender like Akiak, right?" Soto asked and turned to Akiak.

"Well, giving time you will, but you have to work hard," Akiak said.

"Hard how?" The three kids asked.

"Uh, how can I make this easier," Akiak said to himself. An idea popped into his head, and he whistled for his Polar Bear-Dog Nanuk to come over with his waterskin. "Now listen closely, this is how I figured out how to get as far as I have," he said.

[Akiak]-Earth, Sky, Day, Night  
Sound and silence, Dark and light  
One alone is not enough, You need both together..  
Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..  
Lesson Number one!

[all]-wow!

[Akiak]-Like a rock, huh-huh.  
You must be hard, huh-huh.  
Like an oak, mmmuh.  
You must stand firm, huh-huh.  
Cut quick like my blade.  
Think fast, huh-huh  
Unafraid.

[all]-Like a rock, huh-huh.  
I must be hard, huh-huh.  
Like an oak, mmmuh.  
I must stand firm, huh-huh.  
Cut quick like my blade.  
Think fast, huh-huh  
Unafraid.

spoken-  
[Soto]-Okay Akiak, I'm ready!  
[Akiak]-Uh-huh. But you're still out of balance.  
You're only halfway there.

[Akiak]-Like a cloud.  
You are soft.  
Like bamboo.  
You bend in the wind.  
Creeping slow.  
You're at peace because you know.  
It's okay to be afraid.

[all]-Like a cloud.  
I am soft.  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Like bamboo.  
I bend in the wind.  
Creeping slow.  
I'm at peace because I know.  
It's okay to be afraid.

[Akiak]-One alone is not enough.  
[all]-(One alone is not enough.)  
[Akiak]-You need both together.  
[all]-(You need both together.)  
[Akiak]-Winter, and sun.  
[all]-(Winter, and sun.)  
[Akiak]-Lesson # 1!

[Group 1]-Like a cloud.  
[Group 2]-Like a rock, huh-huh.  
[Group 1]-I am soft.  
[Group 2]-I must be hard, huh-huh.  
[Group 1]-Like bamboo.  
[Group 2]-Like an oak, mmmuh.  
[Group 1]-I bend in the wind.

[Akiak]-(You can fly!)

[Group 2]-I must stand firm, huh-huh.  
[Group 1]-Creeping slow.I'm at peace because I know.  
[Group 2]-Cut quick like my fast, huh-huh  
[Group 1]-It's okay to be afraid.  
[Group 2]-Unafraid.

[Akiak]-You have begun!  
[all]-Lesson # one (x5)  
Lesson # 1!

"There now, remember the things I told you and you will be strong benders," Akiak said.

"Hey Akiak, we gotta go, remember," Kiran said.

"Oh, right!" Akiak said.

So they all made their way to the center of the village where everyone was gathering for the ceremony for Akiak and Hakoda. First was Hakoda's ceremony."When we come of age, each of us get a totem to guide us through life, the spirits choose the totem and we follow that totem through our lives," Katara said."Some of us use courage to guide us, some patience, and others wisdom," she said glancing at Korra who just smiled. "Hakoda, you were named after one of the greatest village leaders, and the spirits chose love to guide you, you have shown great love in taking care of Soto as a younger brother," Katara said. Hakoda just nodded and Soto came up to him

"Hey, buddy," Hakoda said sitting Soto in his lap.

"Hi, brother," Soto said. "Can we go penguin sledding after this?" he asked.

"You bet," Hakoda said.

"YES!" Soto cried out with joy. everyone just chuckled at the brothers affection.

"Hakoda," Katara said. "It is your time to take your place among our ancestors, go, place your hand among them, and become an adult of the village." So Hakoda stood and placed his mark upon the wall and from the crowd arose a joyous cheer. "Now, fourteen years ago a special member of this village was blessed with two sons' to carry on the legacy of her family, Akiak, Kiran come forth and receive your totems," Katara said.

The twins came up to the front and kneeled before the old master.

"Are you two nervous?," Katara asked them.

"Excited," they replied in unison.

"You should be, they're good ones," she told them. "Kiran, Akiak, I have been to the sacred cliffs,where the spirits grace us with their presence, and they have revealed to me your totems, Kiran your totem is guidence," Katara said.

"The Eagle of Guidence?" Kiran questioned.

"It is one of the greatest honors one could recieve from the spirits," Katara told him. "Akiak, the spirits must have something special planed for you, just like they did your mother," Katara said. Korra just looked on at her youngest, seeing his face turn from excited to confused. "Your totem is wisdom," she told him.

"The Wolf of Wisdom?" Akiak asked.

"You both have shown everything but these things, now it's time to find your way with these things, and one day you will place your mark along side your mother, and those that came before you," Katara told them.

* * *

Later that night everyone was sitting around visiting, everyone but Akiak and Kiran. They were trying to figure out why they needed to find wisdom and guidence, in order to become adults. "I don't get it," Akiak said. "Why do I need to find wisdom, I'm wise right?'' he asked his brother.

"Yeah, what I don't get is why I need to guide someone, that's what I do for you, don't I?'' he asked his little brother.

"I don't know,'' Akiak said. "Maby the spirits messed up on both of our totems"

"Yeah," Kiran said. "Well I'm going to see what everyone is doing."

"Okay, I'll just be sitting here thinking," Akiak said. An hour later Korra came up to him and sat down by him.

"Hey, not in the mood for a party?'' she asked.

"Not really," Akiak said. "I just don't get my totem, I mean a wolf isn't wise it doesn't think like that they walk right into hunters, how can I live by my totem when the animal that represents it doesn't have wisdom,'' he said.

"That's the same thing I thought when Katara gave me my totem,'' Korra told her son. "At that time I was so sure that I was an adult,'' she added.

"Really?'' Akiak asked.

"Uh-huh, but now that I'm older I realize that it means I used to be foolish and a risk taker and now I have to teach you and your brother what I learned," she told him. "I always thought that I could do anything, but your father and my friends to guide me, and you have your friends to keep you on the right path, just like I did."

"Yeah, Frosty we'll be here for you and your brother, just like we said we would back in Republic City all those months ago," Toph told him. Akiak looked around and saw his friends, and looked at Toph and a warm feeling came to his face in the cold weather, and he realized that this girl was going to drive him crazy.

"Seargent," Lin said.

"Yes, Chief?" Mako said questionly.

"Keep your son away from my daughter," she said.

"How d-owwwwwwwww!" said Mako as he was dragged away by the ear by Korra.

"Remember how we met?" she asked. He just nodded. "We couldn't stand each other, that's the same with Toph and Akiak," she said.

"Oh," he said.

So from that night Akiak and his friends started their journey, but in the shadows a new threat is rising, will they be able to stay on the right path with this threat? Or will they fail? Will Toph and Akiak fall for each other? Follow their story and find out.

* * *

**"Hey! Kiran here. Man my brother and Toph have been acting really weird lately, and whats worse is mom's been acting strange, like somethings coming"  
**

**NEXT TIME ON THE NEW ADVENTURES OF LEGEND OF KORRA!: A NEW THREAT EMERGES  
**

**"Kiran! we gotta help out the other students trapped inside!" "Kiran, Rohan, Kozu, Akiak, Help!" all "TOPH!" ''Akiak!Kozu! WAIT!" all three "AHHHHHHHH!" "Kiran let's go!'' " HAH! You can't beat me! I will make everyone happy, and destroy those who get in my way!"**


End file.
